Red Apple
by Missglitterystars
Summary: A twisted look at Snow White through the perspective of the infamous red apple.
1. The Red Apple

Author's note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Snow White from the perspective of the apple. A twisted view on Snow White.

Hello there curious person! I'm the red apple. So, I'm assuming you are here to hear my side of the story? Great, well gather around as I tell my tale.

I remember the day I was born like it was yesterday. I was a red apple and I sat on my mother's arm. In fact so were all my brothers and sisters. For a few seasons, we stayed by my mothers side. The leaves would fall, the rain would pour, the sun would shine. Life was beautiful.

One day, some of my brothers and sisters began to fall to the ground. "Mother! What's happening?" I cried.

"Their time has come, my little one," she tried to relax me.

"What will happen to them?"

"It is unknown, there is nothing we can do for them."

For a few days, my brothers and sisters just sat there on the ground, until they began to rot away. It was rather traumatic for a young apple to see. But I knew that this was the fate for all apples. One night, as I lay sleeping, I heard a rustling bush and I awoke to see an old and ugly lady walking towards my mother and I. She kicked some of my fallen siblings to the side as she walked closer and closer to us. "Hmmm," croaked the old woman, "Which of these apples shall I pick for Snow White?"

"Mother," I whispered, "Who is Snow White?"

"The Princess."

Oh the princess! I had seen her walking around the castle so many times. I forgot to mention that we lived in the castle, right by the Queen's window. I didn't like that Queen. She was evil and mean.

I focused my attention to the old lady. She found me. The old woman grabbed onto me and started to pull me away from my mother. "Noooo!" I cried.

"Be brave, my little red," she called to me.

"You shall be the apple that kills Snow White!" the old woman cackled.

I didn't want to! PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!

"And then I shall be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom!"

IT WAS THE QUEEN! She put me into a basket as well as a few other apples from other trees, but I was the chosen apple. We travelled all the way down into the dungeon. The old woman kicked a skeleton and laughed at it. What kind of sick woman was this Queen? Seriously. Finally, we came upon a door which the old hag opened and inside was a room filled with cauldrons, and magic spell books, and all kinds of dark and creepy magic. There was even a creepy Raven named Edgar.

The old hag set the basket down and went to her book of spells. "Poison apple…poison apple," she kept muttering, "Ah ha! There it is."

She read aloud the potion and smiled a wicked smile. The old woman pulled a few apples out of the basket, including myself. Then, I saw the silver shiny object. It looked sharp and pointy. She walked towards us with it. She pulled one green apple close to her and she brought the shiny object down on it. The green apple split in half. Liquid oozed out of the side of the apple, as it died. "Goodbye," the green apple whispered softly.

The woman then brought the apple up to her lips and bit into the apple. What kind of sick woman was this? She finished eating the apple and then turned her focus back onto me. I was frightened. My fate was in her hands. She started to put a spell together. All kinds of dark and horrible things. Then she grabbed me and dipped me into the scalding hot water. It felt like death, but I was too strong to give in just yet. I would be strong for my mother, and for my family.

As she dipped me into the water, one half of my body was white, the other half red. The whiteness disappeared in seconds. "You look delicious," the wicked woman said sneering at me, "Now off to kill that retched Snow White."

I was put back into the basket and carried off to my fate, and for the fate of the Princess Snow White.

To be continued!


	2. My Demise

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

It was a long journey to where ever the Princess Snow White was. I was afraid. What would happen to me?

After travelling for many hours, we finally reached the house. Snow White was so beautiful with her ebony black hair. Her singing voice was so lovely. This is the woman I'm supposed to hurt? NO! I won't have this.

The old woman convinces Snow White that I am a wishing apple. Ha! I'm not a wishing apple. I'm a regular apple. Well, I was until I was dipped into whatever that horrible hot water potion was. The old woman pulled one of my sisters out of the basket to show Snow White. Snow White reached into the basket and she picked me. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

She couldn't hear me. I was just an apple. Snow White began to say what her wish was. Something about her and some Prince guy that she was in love with and how they would live happily ever after. Not after she would eat me. Her dreams would come crashing down faster then a tree at Christmas.

The Princess lifted me up to her warm mouth. Her tongue licked me all over and it felt nice. She rubbed me with her tongue and flicked at me. Her teeth dug into a side of me. Pain surged all through out my body as a huge chunk of my flesh was ripped away from me. Snow White was chewing my red flesh in her mouth. I could see it rolling around in there.

My juices were flowing out of my side and I was in a lot of pain. I wanted the pain to stop. Snow White swallowed the piece of me in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered and she started to gasp for air. She was saying how she felt funny. She collapsed and threw me onto the floor. My body scattered into pieces and I lay all over the floor. My time has come as did the Princess.

Time is slowly ticking by and the seven dwarfs come in. They start to sob and cry when they see Snow White. One of the dwarfs sees all the little pieces of me on the ground. They become angry. With their feet, they began to smash me into the ground. The pain surged even more. I never saw another day after that. All that's left of me are the seeds. Hopefully, someday my legacy will live on.


End file.
